It's Painfully cliché
by Chang-Chung
Summary: Mei never much like fairytales, until a certain comment change her view of the matter.


Mei never really liked fairytales much. Believed they were too cliché for her liking. That was until she heard a certain someone made a comment about her.

"You remind me of Sleeping Beauty."

In shock, Mei looked back at the one who made the comparison. It was the criminal junker Roadhog. The man never spoke much, at least in Mei's presence. She heard Junkrat mentioning a thing or two about conversations They had. Though she tends to take the skinny junker words with a grain of salt. Usually with just a tad bit more salt. Taken back to Roadhog's comment. Mei hardly believed she was anything close to Sleeping Beauty. Then again the man could be flirting with her. Although his tone told her he wasn't. In fact, it sounded more like an observation to himself than anything. Only meant to be heard or acknowledge by him.

"Shows what you know. She needed a prince to wake up. I woke up just find on my own."

"Perhaps, but you assume you're awake."

Roadhog left Mei to swallow his last bit of words. She began to contemplate what Roadhog meant. She was pretty sure she was awake. At least the last time she checked. It's probably best not to ponder on it too much. It wasn't like the mask man meant anything by it. Most likely tying to ruffle her feathers a bit like the big brute he was. Besides, she did have to get ready for the group meeting that was coming up.

After a long hour of boredom. The meeting finally came to an end. To Mei's dismay she and Roadhog were to be station in Nepal temple together. Thankfully Tracer and were station with her. She wasn't too sure about Mccree and Lúcio. Nepal was a nice place to Mei. It brought a piece of mind whenever she was station there. The monks were also very kind and hospitable. A nice change from busy city streets and noise cars. Maybe this time she'll have enough time to explore the mountain and collect some samples.

Finishing packing Mei began to make her way to the jet. Until she saw Roadhog and Junkrat talking to one another. She couldn't hear the conversation but, by the way Junkrat was flailing his arms. He wasn't too happy to see his large associate go. The larger man seem rather calm. More likely annoyed by the skinny junker's temper tantrum. Getting the younger man to calm down. Roadhog began to what Mei could guest, scolding Junkrat. Mei soon lost interest and continued her way to the jet. In addition to everyone beginning to board. The jet began to take flight towards Nepal. Awkward silence filled the jet till let out a chuckle.

"Did anyone else see how horrified Junkrat was, when he was told he and Roadhog were going to be in two different stations?!"

Lúcio and Tracer both nodded as Mei watched Roadhog's reaction closely. He didn't seem to care for the trio's gibes. He just looking out the window as clouds flew by. To Mei's memory this is the first time she's seen the two apart. The duo always seem to stick together like glue. though the two did give each other space. But they were never were too far apart. Always station in the same base.

"Hey Roadhog. You going to be ok with Junkrat being all by himself?"

It was Mccree who express his concern as the others eagerly waited for Roadhog's response. Unfortunately the large man just grunted and continued staring out the window. Downright ignoring the group. An additional silence filled the jet. That was until Tracer and continued a side conversation. With Lúcio chiming in every so often.

At the end of the day they finally made it to Nepal. Exhausted, the group went to their sleeping quarters. Mei felt right at home and relaxed in her room. Finally getting some time to herself. Although her thoughts went back to Roadhog's comment about Sleeping Beauty. She began to wonder what he meant by his remark. What similarities did she and Sleeping Beauty have? What even brought him to that conclusion? With all the hours spent working with him. She could never tell what that man is thinking. She never really bothered in trying to. Due to the fact she assumed the worst out of him. Though this seem different. Out of place sort of speak. She was probably over thinking it. If it continued to bother her. She'll be sure to confront Roadhog about it. For now, rest up and make some plans.

The following morning Mei found herself the first one up. Looking at her clock to see it was 6:00 am. No wonder nobody else was awake. Not wanting to waste this opportunity. Mei decided to tour around the temple. Her last visit to the temple was cut short. All because some terrorist attack it. Thankfully she and the others prevented the situation going south. Regrettably some of the temple got damaged. So the rest of her time there was spent helping with repairs. Mei hope that this time will be different.

After a good time of exploring the temple. Mei began to make her way back. At least until she notice Roadhog standing outside. Mei curiously approach him to see what he was staring at. She saw snow and the top of the mountain in the far distance. The sun was now high enough to hit the snow just right and sparkled.

"Wow… What a beautiful view."

Roadhog just gave a snort. Clearly not as in awe as Mei. She looked at Roadhog in disbelief. How could he not see the beauty in front of him?!

"Can't you see the beauty nature given you?"

"You're assuming our views of beauty are the same."

Mei blinked, surprised at Roadhog's response. She normally gets a grunt to no response at all. It seems he's full of surprises lately. Silence filled the air as they continued to stare at the scenery. Mei began to feel a bit awkward. She wasn't sure to continue the conversation or leave. She didn't want to be rude. But, she didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to. Mei looked at the larger man next to her. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Hard to tell when he wears a gas mask all the time. He also had a habit of keeping to himself most of the time. Unless he was gloating about something. Which was usually about his kill streaks or anything relating to the carnage he caused. Mei's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Roadhog continued speaking.

"I wonder what Sleeping Beauty felt when she woke up."

"What?"

"Was she happy or upset to wake up? Was she even ready to wake up at all?"

Once again that fairytale was brought up. Mei began to wonder why Roadhog was even interested in that old fairytale. it's just a simple story to tell to children. Nothing more nothing less. Though she recalled him comparing her to Sleeping Beauty.

"You compare me to Sleeping Beauty before. Why is that?"

"First you need to answer something. Are you awake or asleep?"

Before Mei could answer Roadhog walked away. Leaving her with more questions than answers. Mei never liked not getting any answers. Though she had a feeling the larger man wasn't going to answer her anyway.

Chp 1 end


End file.
